The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine control systems monitor crankshaft (engine) position. Engine speed and acceleration may be determined based on engine position. For example only, fuel, ignition, and throttle position may be adjusted based on engine position, speed and/or acceleration of the vehicle.
A crankshaft position monitoring system typically includes a control module, a crankshaft sensor, and a target wheel that is connected to or part of a crankshaft. The target wheel may have teeth, which are monitored by the crankshaft sensor. The crankshaft sensor generates a crankshaft position signal that is indicative of an angular position of the target wheel (engine position).
signal that is indicative of an angular position of the target wheel (engine position).
The control module may detect a position of the target wheel via a crankshaft sensor at various intervals (timestamps). As an example, the control module may detect engine position at intervals of greater than or equal to 90°. At 90° intervals, the resolution of engine position is equal to four position samples per revolution of the crankshaft.